IFI
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: "Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, andai aku tidak mementingkan egoku, pasti tidak akan seperti akhirnya." Sakura telah jatuh hati pada Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu di bawah jatuhnya salju. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menunjukannya, ia malah ancap kali acuh tak acuh terhadap pemuda itu. Hingga, penyesalan tidak bisa ia hindari. Akankah penyesalannya dapat diperbaiki! *mind to Re & Rev!


Sebenarnya, aku sangat enggan keluar rumah sekadar untuk berada di kelas dan belajar, pasalnya musim dingin sedang merajai. Aku berjalan seorang diri, hawa ekstrem membuat jejak langkahku lamban. Buruk sekali, aku memang tidak pernah melihat sisi baik dari periode cuaca yang datang pada akhir bulan Desember hingga Maret ini.

Sialnya! Kenapa bisa salju turun di pagi hari seperti sekarang? Jika bukan karena diancam macam-macam oleh ibu, yakin saja aku tidak akan beranjak satu senti pun dari kasur. Menggigil, tanganku agak kram karena sedari tadi bergetar tak karuan. Sejenak tapakanku terhenti, tatkala melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, di mana ia malah tampak menyukai keadaan begini.

Di sana, tepatnya pada pertengahan jembatan yang panjang tidak seberapa, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri tegap. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit, dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sekitar lima meter di dekatnya, aku terus-menerus melihati apa yang ia lakukan. Saat berhenti mendongkakkan wajah, kontan memandang ke direksiku.

Aku serasa kehilangan suara saat itu juga.

Ia bertanya, "kau terpesona dengan salju ini?"

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat.

Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku, butiran salju menjadi latar belakang yang membuatnya semakin menawan. Kuikuti langkah kakinya pelan-pelan, hingga tanpa sadar telah berada di dalam kelasku sendiri. Sampai ketika wali kelasku datang, lantas meminta ia mengenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru di sini.

Dan, yaa, aku memang berbohong.

Salju itu tidak menawan menurutku.

Bahkan, kehadirannya kubenci.

Tapi… ialah yang sudah membuatku terpesona.

Waktu meniti, sebagai saksi dari semua kejadian yang berlalu. Tak terasa musim gugur telah selesai, dan sekarang sang salju sebentar lagi akan berjatuhan dari langit, butirannya akan menghiasi alas bumi. Serta mengingatkan satu momentum penting dalam hidupku, tatkala aku memandangi sosok asing yang begitu menikmati dingin.

Ada hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan, kini bergulir begitu saja. Semisalnya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan genit, tersenyum manis, sentuhan tiba-tiba darinya yang memberikan beberapa permen lemon, dan banyak lagi yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Mungkin… aku menyukai anak lelaki ini, sangat malah.

Dan mulai sejak itu, dari musim salju yang dingin, aku merasakan kehangatan.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little Friendships_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _maybe OOC, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: "Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, andai aku tidak mementingkan egoku, pasti tidak akan seperti akhirnya." Sakura telah jatuh hati pada Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu di bawah jatuhnya salju. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menunjukannya, ia malah ancap kali acuh tak acuh terhadap pemuda itu. Hingga, penyesalan tidak bisa ia hindari. Akankah penyesalannya dapat diperbaiki?!

* * *

**_IFI_**

"Hai, _baby!"_

Terhitung beberapa minggu sejak kejadian di jembatan itu, ia mulai dengan seenaknya mengganti namaku dengan panggilan sayang tersebut. Kuhela napas bosan, jari-jemari tangan sudah terkepal sangat geram. Bagaimana tidak, karena kelakuannya, seisi sekolah yang ikut mendengar jadi membicarakan, bahkan tak jarang tertawa. Bukan hanya itu, menghadangku dengan merentangkan tangan, melarang agar aku dapat meneruskan jejak menuju kelas yang tinggal sedikit lagi jangkauannya.

"Maumu apa, Naruto?" dia sukses membuatku mengulang tanya yang terlontar setiap hari, yang menerima balasan berupa cengiran terandalnya. Kucoba mencari alternatif lain untuk melewati Naruto, berniat berlalu dari sisi kirinya, dan ia bisa menghentikanku dengan bergerak ke arah kanan – berhasil mencegahku pergi.

Kuambil opsi lain, berbalik arah, lantas memutar jalan. Jujur saja, aku malas melakukan tindak kekerasan verbal apalagi fisik di hari pagi. Namun, lagi dan lagi, Naruto bisa mencegahku menjauhi, ia tetap berada beberapa senti di depanku – bagai perpindahanku telah terprediksi olehnya. Kuamati ia, menunggu Naruto melontarkan keinginannya terhadapku.

Tersenyum di situ; berhadapan denganku, lalu meninggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa keterangan secuil pun; tak ada klarifikasi sedikit saja, ia berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sempat aku membatu, melihatnya perlahan-lahan memperbesar jarak. Cepat-cepat tersadar dari lamunan, aku enggan mengakui pesona yang berhasil Naruto ciptakan.

Aku sebenarnya lelah bersembunyi, cepek juga terus-terusan membohongi perasaan sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku menyukai Naruto dengan semua tingkah menyebalkannya; aku menyenangi tiap-tiap saat ia menjahiliku seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam aku tersenyum seorang diri, merasakan getaran yang mendiami dada ini.

Tapi, sayang sekali, aku bukan tipikal gadis yang bisa dengan mudah melontarkan perasaan hati. Sering kali aku berpura-pura kesal dengan segala kelakukan Naruto, bahkan tak jarang melepaskan ujaran kasar memintanya berhenti. Bisa dibilang, aku seorang dengan _high dignity_, harga diri tinggi membuatku susah sendiri.

Terpaksa menyembunyikan getaran itu, karena aku benci untuk dijadikan bahan pergunjingan – apalagi lelucon. Perilaku Naruto yang konyol setiap hari, seringnya ia dijadikan bahan ejekan antar gadis di sekolah, menjadikanku malu menerima perasaanku. Apalagi statusku sebagai cewek populer, melontarkan pernyataan tentang sukaku padanya, terang menjatuhkan reputasi.

Ancap kali rekan-rekan sekelas menanyakan hubunganku dengan Naruto, yang kutanggapi dengan bergindik geli. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan sahabat baikku, Ino, berulang kali menyarankan agar sebaiknya belajar melihat sisi positif yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Untuk menjaga egoku, yang kulakukan malah menunjukkan ekspresi jijik.

Sebab, banyak yang bilang aku cantik dan cerdas, maka pantasnya bersama insan dengan level setara. Katanya, nama keluargaku memiliki citra baik, jadi cocoknya cuma bersama pemuda yang sebanding. Aku tahu, itu hanya ekpektasi dan persepsi orang lain, namun entah kenapa menjadi acuan utamaku dalam menjalani hari-hariku.

Apa mungkin, cuma aku yang terlalu ambil pusing dengan ucapan mereka?

Kuposisikan tubuhku untuk menduduki kursi belajar, sesekali melirik-lirik ke arah pintu masuk, menunggu anak Adam menyebalkan itu datang. Sekitar tengokan yang keenam, kudapati ia melangkah mendekatiku. Serta-merta menempati bangku kosong di sebelahku, dan masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tuhan, jantungku mau copot. Tolong aku, _please!_

"Apa?" alih-alih memberikan senyuman manis seperti kebanyakan gadis yang sedang kasmaran, yang kulakukan malah menghardiknya. Kasar sekali, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di sini tidak hanya ada kami. Naruto telah memiliki resistensi yang memumpuni terhadap kelakuan jahatku, maka teguran keras semisal itu takkan berpengaruh.

"Aku menyukaimu, seperti pemandangan jatuhnya salju di jembatan itu." Jantungku makin bertalu kencang, kala lisan tersebut yang indera audiotoriku terima. "Sa-ku-ra," ujarnya mengimbuhkan, menyebut tiap silabel dari namaku. Kuperhatikan netranya, mencoba mendapati sebuah kepalsuan, di mana aku gagal menemukannya.

Kubuang direksi visualku, mencoba mencari bayangan lain untuk kujatuhkan pada retina. Kalau terus begitu, aku bisa meleleh. Kuamati sekeliling kami, ada beberapa di antara teman-teman yang melihati interaksi antara aku dan Naruto. Kicep sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat dan harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Aku bisa saja menanggapi perasaan suka Naruto, dengan bertamengkan opini, bahwa menerimanya hanya agar ia tidak menggangguku lagi. Tapi bukankah aku mencari masalah sendiri? Di mana kelak saat mengetahui Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan olehku, mereka pasti akan bilang, kalau cinta ada karena seiring waktu kebersamaan.

Jangan bercanda! Itu terlalu klise; sangat _mainstreams. Not my style, thanks!_

"Sebaiknya, kau pergi. Ino sebentar lagi sampai." Suruhku, beralasan kalau sang pemilik bangku yang sah akan datang, lalu mendeportasinya. "Sana!" aku menambahkan, seraya menunjuk ke direksi kursinya berada. Masih kekeh juga, aku berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan dengan membaca buku. Dusta, karena sama sekali pikiranku tidak terfokuskan pada cetekan huruf di hadapanku.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Brak!

Menghempaskan benda yang tadi mendiami tanganku ke meja, sedikit berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, bukan hanya ia yang terkaget, rupanya aku pun turut takjub dengan apa yang barusan kulakukan, hingga desibel suara sekecil apapun tidak terdengar dariku. Eeh, Naruto malah tersenyum manis, dalam hatiku bersyukur ia tidak kecewa. Bagaimana aku ini? Sulit sekali diklasifikasi. Aah, benar kata orang, cinta mampu membuat kita sulit menentukan sikap.

"Jangan marah, cantikmu nambah."

Ciyeeee…! Suit, suit…!

_Yel-yel_ menggoda itu kuterima, seusai Naruto mengucapkan kalimat demikian. Aku tertegun, hening sendiri. Satu sisi berbunga-bunga atas penuturannya; bagian yang lain mengutuk sebab membawa diriku dijadikan bahan tontonan. "Naruto," kusebut namanya dengan artikulasi geram, tapi suara imajinerku memangggil mesra. _Here's my dilemma._

"Kau pasti akan sedih, kalau aku jauh darimu." Percaya diri sekali ia berkata begitu, aku spontan memamerkan rona kesal. Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan ringan ke pundaknya, yang malah makin ramai menerima sorakan jahil kawan-kawan sekelasku yang lain. Matilah aku!

Syukurlah, akhirnya Ino datang menolongku dengan kehadirannya mengusir Naruto. Miris sekali, alih-alih bisa sedikit bernapas lega, gadis ini malah memberikan picingan mata menyelidik. _"You love him, right?"_ untuk ke sekian kali, introgasinya mengesalkan, ditemani senyum sok malaikat mengawang. Kugelengkan kepalaku, rona yakin ikut membantu. _"Really?"_

Aku mengangguk, seraya berlisan, "apa kata dunia kalau aku mencintainya?" lagi dan lagi, berupaya mengamankan harga diri. Ino meruncingkan tiap sudut bibirnya terlebih dahulu, "coba tanyakan saja padanya!" lisan nona muda itu terlepas, gerakan kepalanya terarah pada seseorang, ke pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi merecokiku. Bisu, berusaha memahami ucapan sahabatku.

Naruto? Duniaku?

Apa mungkin maksud Ino tidak seperti itu?

Memang lebih mudah bagiku mengelabui diri sendiri, daripada membohongi orang yang telah lama mengenalku. Aku tidak mampu lagi memasang topeng lebih lama kepada Ino, maka sebagai jawabannya, kupamerkan saja deretan gigi putih terbalut dalam senyum paksaan. Kode dari apa yang terjadi, tepat seperti seluruh dugaannya.

"Kau hanya terlalu repot memikirkan pendapat orang lain." Itulah kalimat terakhirnya, sebelum seorang guru membuat semua atensi kami sekelas terfokus pada ia di depan sana. Aku kembali memikirkan ucapan Ino barusan, memang itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini, terlalu sibuk pada hal yang tidak semestinya.

Ini perasaanku, mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Jam pelajaran selesai, saat menuju pulang ke rumah dan menikmati waktu bersantai tentunya. Ketika aku asyik merapikan isi tas, Naruto secara tidak mengejutkan ada di sampingku – ia sering melakukannya. Biasanya ia akan memintaku untuk pulang bersama, dan akan berakhir dengan penolakkan sombongku. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda, ia tampak ragu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" aku menggeleng, dan mendelik tajam ketika ia bilang akan memintanya dari teman-temanku yang tahu.

Naruto tetap berusaha, "_email_, akun sosial media yang lain?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di jembatan penyeberangan jam enam," ucapnya kemudian, setelah semua permintaannya berbuah kegagalan. Sebelah alisku terjungkit, aku turut menggigit bibir bagian bawah, merasa aneh dengan ujarannya tadi. Lagipula, untuk apa menantiku di waktu hari masih sangat pagi? Apa tidak bisa seperti waktu-waktu biasa, tatkala mau berangkat ke sekolah?

Pasca semua itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkanku. Kuikuti arah tujuannya, lantas menemukan ia di gerbang sekolah, berpapasan dengan Ino dan mengobrol dengannya. Memberikan sesuatu pada dara berambut _blonde_, yang entah apa, aku juga tidak akan mempertanyakan pada sahabatku – sebab malu jika harus mengakui telah menguntit.

* * *

o

O

o

Terlambat lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu yang Naruto katakan, dan saat di jembatan itu, aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Menduga kalau ia sudah terlebih dahulu sampai ke sekolah, yang rupanya prediksiku salah, sebab sekali lagi tidak menemukannya. Sampai berdatangan semua warga sekolah, kehadirannya masih belum kudapati.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?" aku sebenarnya sedikit tersontak, pasalnya Ino tahu janji yang pemuda itu buat secara sepihak. Aku menggeleng, dan semakin tidak mengerti saat teman baikku itu menyerahkan sepucuk amplop berisi surat padaku. "Naruto menitipkan ini kemarin, ia bilang agar memberikannya padamu kalau kau tidak datang," klarifikasi dari Ino, menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya mendiami benakku.

Kontan aku terkejut begitu membaca cetakan huruf tulisan tangan yang tertera, bingung seketika. Pandangan memburam, tarikan napasku berat, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain menuju alokasi di mana ia berkata akan menungguku. Langsung berlalu, teriakkan Ino untukku sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

Sampai di jembatan tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan sekali lagi tidak ada siapapun. Air mataku mengalir deras dari dasar netra, terjatuh dan sulit untuk dihentikan. Bersamaan indera visual yang dibanjiri likuid bening, aku berulang kali membaca tulisan di kertas putih tersebut. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" suaraku parau saat mencela demikian, entah pada siapa, mungkin untukku sendiri.

"Yaa, aku sedih, idiot! Kau pergi ke mana?" bermonolog seorang diri, tatkala ingat perkataannya kemarin yang begitu besar rasa menurutku. Aku tidak tahu akan berduka seperti ini, kalau bisa waktu beberapa jam terulang, akan kuperbaiki semuanya. Ingin ke rumahnya, namun sama sekali tidak tahu alamat Naruto. Sekali lagi kubaca isi pesannya, meski aku sudah hafal setiap untaian kata yang tertera.

Bisa-bisanya ia pindah sekolah di saat seperti ini!

Lebih parahnya, kenapa malah meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih padaku harus diwakilkan surat?

Aku orang paling bodoh sepanjang masa, membiarkan kesempatan terbuang sia-sia. Akhirnya hanya dapat menangisinya, tanpa tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Sekarang menyesali pun tiada guna, segalanya terlambat bagiku. Di mana aku harus mencarinya? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghubungiku, kalau aku tidak memberikannya akses?

Jika aku tidak mementingkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, kalau saja aku tak memilih egoku, andai aku mampu mengekspresikan dengan benar perasaan itu. Bila dapat kuungkapkan isi hatiku, mungkin bisa membuat ia yakin untuk tetap tinggal, dan tentu tidak akan berakhir begini. Ini mutlak bukan kesalahannya; akulah biang keladi dari rasa sakitku.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah menjadi poros acuanku selama ini. Entah sejak kapan, aku pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Naruto tanpa kusadari telah menjadi duniaku, di mana sampai beberapa jam tadi masih setengah mati kuelak. Atensiku sepenuhnya terarah pada objek mati di genggamanku, berniat merobeknya, tapi kekuatanku seakan terkuras habis.

Ia pergi, dan musim saljuku kembali mendingin.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

IFI itu sebenarnya bentuk gabungan dari 'IF I'. Dijadwalkan cuma dua atau tiga chapter, kok. Iya, saya tahu, alih-alih melanjutkan cerita yang _on-going_, author satu ini malah _publish new story_. *sadar

Cerita ini sebenarnya _warming-up_ sebelum mengeksekusi _Warning: The Sister's Requirements_, juga sebagai fic pengganti hutang kalau satu itu sudah lunas. Emang ceritanya _mainstreams_, tapi ide paling _fix_ cuma itu.*nyengir.

Bagi teman-teman yang ingin membuat fic murni pengalaman, silahkan ikuti _challenge_ **_EXPEFEEFIC_**. Untuk info lebih jauh, dapat ditanyakan pada saya atau gabung ke grup _facebook __**FULFILLFEELFIC FORUMS**_. _Event_-nya udah dibuka dari tanggal 14-21 agustus ini.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi diharapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
